A Volatile Circle of Lovers and Family
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: This could be seen as a sequel of "Dreams and Realities" based pretty much right after the events of that story. R&R, keep in mind I'm still new with Daken's character lol...


**Title:** A Volatile Circle of Lovers and Family  
><strong>Starring Character:<strong> Daken  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Past Sabretooth/Wolverine, past noncon Romulus/Sabretooth  
><strong>AN: <strong>This could be viewed as a sequel to "Dreams and Realities" another fic starring Daken.

Norman Osborn once accused him of being insane, and at one time thought him to be solely based on his hatred for his father. Daken claimed that he was neither, and at the time it was because he was a follower to Romulus and completely loyal. Indefinitely loyal at the time they spoke. There were other reasons of course, but those were deemed weak and unimportant.

They still were!

Daken found himself sitting alone in a room at the X-Men's base that doubled as a school and home for the X-Men plus the students. The room was his at the moment, so he was free to sit in it and relax all he wanted. Though even as he appeared emotionless and relaxed, going so far to have a half empty bottle of beer held loosely in his hand. He didn't always drink beer, usually going for sake. In English it could be referred to as rice wine. Daken always liked its taste personally, so he could care less what it meant or how it was made for that matter.

He growled lightly to himself, a scowl forced its way onto his features. It was the first emotion he has shown ever since they brought his fa-Weapon X back to this place in order to rehabilitate him. If it could be done, Daken didn't think that it could be Weapon X proved to be fighting to remain such and his father was dead pretty much inside of that animal.

There was no chance to kill his father now, after all no one got that privilege but himself! Or at least that's what he kept saying. At least that's what he still wanted to believe, still holding onto even now that he had nothing left. He tried to prove himself a threat and reach higher in the criminal underworld and gain power that way, he would rule that way. It didn't work.

His father was one of the people who ensured that. So he took off on his own, traveled the world and came to help them save Weapon X from a situation he belonged in. A small nearly forgotten voice told him that his father didn't deserve it. Daken shook that thought away; he didn't care about the old man at all. No, he hated him. That much he was sure.

"_Think yer so big 'n tough now, eh pup?" _

Sabretooth's words floated back to him causing Daken's grip on the bottle of beer to tighten so much the glass shattered in his fist. Those words were spoken to him before Sabretooth gone and joined the X-Men for the final time before the showdown between him and his father took place. Where Sabretooth met his fate at the end of his fathers sword. He almost felt pride for the old man there, but he squashed that down too.

He was well aware of the past interactions of his father and Sabretooth. They weren't always enemies, once they embraced each other in ways that spoke of possessiveness, hatred, love and need. They were partners once, that much Daken knew. Not only in the partner sense of a couple. But friends, allies and they worked together under Romulus's carefully watchful eye. Before the project and during the C.I.A days.

Daken now knows that Romulus couldn't completely have them working together, being so close. They were a threat. They were a threat to Romulus and everything he was trying to accomplish. They were far more of a threat to Romulus then Daken could ever hope to be. And that bitter truth hurt, Daken didn't like being considered less of a threat to anyone let alone his father and a brawny nobody.

Daken has yet to confess that Sabretooth was still alive, and that Daken got his ass kicked two ways to Sunday by the larger feral. Daken still didn't know how he survived. But he did, if it was even possible. That sword should have negated Sabretooth's healing factor, but it failed! Not even two days earlier did he get his ass kicked by Weapon X!

_Daken found himself panting and on all four, his healing factor working hard to heal his stomach as blood dripped in steady streams to the ground. He only went for a walk, he needed a break from trying to figure out what to do with the situation with his fa-Weapon X. And how to be civil with X-23 who seemed intent on either giving him the cold shoulder or fighting with him about everything, especially when it came to who she was cloned from. _

"_Wha's the matter boy? Couldn' take ol' Sabretooth in a simple little fight?" A rumbled mocking tone said from above him, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sabretooth's boot. Daken's lip curled in anger and in disgust as he schooled his features to one of a neutral expression as he pushed himself to his feet and a few feet between himself and Sabretooth. _

"_I can take you just fine." Daken spat out, his face cold but his voice was angry. If his father could beat this clown, so could he! _

Daken however learnt otherwise as the fight continued and he remembered that no matter what tactic he used or fighting style Sabretooth proved to be very good at adapting. And worse, he was faster. Daken remembered reading a file on Sabretooth that explained that his muscles allowed him to practically spring into motion faster then anyone else's. Including Wolverine's ability to spring into action or leap or whatever.

Daken made the mistake of insulting what Sabretooth thought he had with Wolverine, which made the fight worse. He practically told him that the rivalry and whatever else they once had or whatever Sabretooth thought they had been faked by memory implants. Not real, which of course was false due to the fact that it was real. That it meant nothing and was nothing but a joke. Daken never knew what Sabretooth's feral rage could be like until that day. It took nearly the whole day to get away from the raging Sabretooth.

It proved just how volatile Sabretooth could be when it came to Wolverine. And he heard from the X-Men that his father could be the same way, and he saw how volatile Weapon X was. Was that what this thing between Sabretooth and Wolverine was like, a volatile version of foreplay and affection? It didn't make sense, it was sadistic and it made him wonder if his father was a masochist.

Closing his eyes tightly he could remember times when Romulus and Sabretooth fought with each other, he was still hidden in the shadows and no one but Romulus and Sabretooth knew he existed. The fights always ended badly for Sabretooth because of Romulus's hold over him. And the fight never ended with Romulus walking away, it ended with him forcing even more humiliation onto Sabretooth. But it made him wonder, was Sabretooth buying his time for something? Was he able to be that manipulative to allow himself to be put into such situations to give the illusion of weakness?

Sitting here now and looking back on it. Daken was sure of it. After all Sabretooth would always get up as if nothing happened and would have a sadistic grin on his features. Back then he only thought Sabretooth as mad. Now he wasn't so sure.

Daken looked at the door, he heard the mutant called Shadowcat walk by her voice carried after her. Full of concern and he knew it was directed towards that man downstairs being de-programmed pretty much. Which took close to a month so far, there was a lot of damage to sort out and a lot of work to do. Xavier had his hands full.

Daken wasn't concerned, not at the least. Ignoring how his healing factor slowly pushed the glass out of his palm he found himself reflecting more so on what he had with his father. It wasn't friendly to say the least, his father tries to though. And Daken rebuffs his attempts only for the cycle to start again. How they seemed to interact sometimes always seems to ride on a threat to break out into open violence.

Everything in his life seemed to be volatile and in his father's life as well it would seem; the world seemed to be volatile. Daken shouldn't be surprised by this.

Perhaps one day he'll ask the old man about him and Sabretooth, he didn't dare go near Sabretooth at the moment. Sabretooth was never one to forgive just like the rest of them.


End file.
